Parasite Eve- UN nuevo comienzo
by XxSteelxX
Summary: Marcus es un Joven que vive su vida normal y los problemas de un joven normal, sin saber que el mundo a su alredor empezara a girar arrastrandolo, a un mundo de horror, donde mas de uno tiene la mano sobre el pastel, y todos quieren tomar, eso y Sobrevivir a Eve y a su "madre"


**PROLOGO**

"_Siempre este estaré aquí para ti"_

_-– Marcus_

Eran no más de las 5:30 de la mañana de un día frio de invierno de las calles de manhathan, de un dia 25, un joven caminaba lentamente mientras se acurrucaba con sus brazos buscando darse un poco mas de calor en aquella fría madrugada, todavía faltaban unas horas para que el cielo aclara, lo mas lógico que seria preguntarse que hacia alguien no mayor de 17 en las calles a esa hora solo, ps la verdad el también se lo preguntaba

_Debo ser el idiota mas grande el mundo para estar caminando a esta hora_, se dijo así mismo aunque no retomo el camino a su casa, siguío andando mientras el aire congelado pasando por su cara hacia que distrajera su mente del tortazo de esta tarde aunque por mas que trata de no pensar en ello la exprecion de la cara de Alice le volvía a la mente como una fotografía pegada en su retina

Para aclarar tenia los típicos síntomas de alguien recién rechazado en la víspera de navidad

Los recuerdos de la tarde volvieron a su mente justo como una cinta que se rebobinaba infinidad de veces

Había pasado toda la mañana del 24 mirando el árbol de navidad de su casa reuniendo fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a atrás cuando fuera el momento del encuentro, al final había llegado al lugar acordado 1 hora antes de lo previsto bajo el gran árbol de un centro comercial, y cuando por fin llego Alice realmente le costó a Marcus no caerse al ver lo preciosa que se había puesto , tal cual ángel vestida con una chaqueta blanca, un pantalón blanco con patrones estractos dibujados con una muy ligera marca azulada. Unas botas de tacón bajo también blanco y el pelo castaño que le caía hasta la cintura y una piel blanca como la nieve y unas mejillas rosadas por el frio hacia una combinación terriblemente mortal

-¿Hola Marcus! Esperaste mucho? Lo siento no sabía que ponerme – la joven se paró a de frente con una delicada sonrisa mientras lo miraba con sus ojos avellana

_No me hubiera importado esperar otra hora por ver este regalo para mis ojos _

-Tranquila me eh acostumbrado a esperarte a lo largo de este año- dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona

-Oye!, yo nunca me tardo, hoy es solo porque es un día especial - dijo ella mientras hacia una molestia fingida

-Bueno eso no le puedo negar-

_Claro que es especial después todo al final de hoy podre por fin salir de aquí contigo sujetando mi mano _

Marcus saco aquel pensamiento de su mente mientras los 2 empezaban a caminar viendo las tiendas del centro comercial, aquella actividad no le podía importar menos a Marcus..no era del tipo de persona que se entretuviera viendo las escaparates. Pero ver como Alice veía con ilusión las tiendas haciéndose promesas de venirlo a comprar para el año nuevo era más que un buen motivo para estar hay, algo así como el resultado del año de dedicación en hacer su relación con ella, desde el instituto…Marcus se había propuesto obtener todo lo que había querido que fuera de su nivel y jamás jugaba fuera de su liga..o lo que era lo mismo..no aspiraba a cosas que fueran difíciles de lograr .

_Pero al menos por una vez lo intentaría, _había planeado intentar ligar a la ídolo de la universidad pero casi al instante desecho la idea…ya que eso solo seria ser un buitre mas del montón y el no tenia nada destacable para que lo eligiera entre los demás

En cambio Alice era la chica más bonita de su clase y había quedado como la tercera chica más bonita de la Universidad, casi a diario algún chico se le confesaba, a pesar de eso…Marcus ya había trabajado antes en grupo con ella para los proyectos y habían hecho buenas migas.

Y Así paso a paso Marcus se había acercado a ella subiendo poco a poco de compañero de clase a buen amigo y amigo intimo…lo único que no había estado entre sus ideas es que el en verdad llegaría a enamorarse de ella hasta el punto en el que se vio involucrado en varias peleas de chicos que la habían acosado,

La había visto llorar, reir y un montón cosas mas que solo puedes ver cuando eres totalmente cercano alguien

-Marcus!-

La palmada iso que el Marcus volviera en si vio a Alice a su lado con una expresión algo apenada

-Disculpa te estás aburriendo por solo verme, esto no es algo que te interese mucho- dijo algo avergonzada

-no te preocupes solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos-

_Mira que debo dejar de meterme en mis pensamientos en momentos como este_

lo que paso a continuación vale la pena que sea resumido, esto siguió un rato mas hasta que fueron a una cafetería para sentarse y descansar un rato, hablaron de varios temas de la universidad y los temas típicos de amigos, al final un silencio se extendió entre los 2, esto no era inusual entre los 2, cuando se quedaban sin un tema pasaban a aprovechar el silencio para sus propios asuntos

-oye Marcus- Alice hablo mirando a Marcus con una mirada fija con una ligera sonrisa, Marcus dejo su café otra vez en mesa

-Dime?- ella no solía mirar a nadie fijamente con esa cara asi Marcus estaba un poco extrañado

-La verdad- Alice se detuvo momento tomo aire y luego continuo – quería agradecerte de que allas acercado a mi. Este año, te has vuelto una persona en la cual siempre puedo apoyarme y la verdad me eh vuelto algo dependiente ti –

El silencio a continuación fue bastante prolongado mientras La mente se Marcus trataba de interpretar lo que había dicho Alice

_Ahora Es tu oportunidad este es el momento…dile que te gustaría estar con ella como mas que amigos vamos! _

la voz interna de Marcus grito a todo pulmón mientras el se sonrojaba, pero no por eso dudo era el momento que tanto había planeado

-Alice la verdad es que yo quiero q noso-

-Alice!- justo como una mala pasada alguien llamo entre el local..dejando las palabras de Marcus a medio salir

Uno de los camareros se acerca a la mesa donde estaban ellos la llamo agitando el brazo , Marcus pudo reconocerlo al momento. El líder del equipo de básquet de la universidad..el nombre en ese momento se le escapaba.

Alice se paro y salió corriendo hacia el saltando a sus brazos, Marcus sintió como un hueco se le formaba en el pecho mas aun haber sujeto le respondía con una beso en los labios, eso fue la cereza sobre la torta para el pobre Marcus que en ese momento sufría un Dolor que nunca antes había sentido en sus 18 años de vida, aquello no mejoro cuando ella volvió trayéndolo pegada a el por el brazo

-Alex este es Marcus el amigo del que te hable- dijo ella presentándolo

-Un placer mi nombre Alex, tu deber ser el Marcus del que Ali simpre habla – el juven le extendió la mano una sonrisa

_Que eso de Ali? su nombre es Alice acaso tanto te cuesta decirlo completo cabron_

la rabia de marcus combinada por una profunda frustración estaba llenando todo su ser y eso se sumaba a la impotencia de que el joven que le estrechaba la mano era alguien con un porte de que superaba con creses el suyo…y no era que Marcus fuera feo o mal presentado era como alguien normal pero aquella persona. Con 1.90 sacado al ojo porciento, ojos azules, piel blanca, físico atlético y una amable actitud ante el chico que paseaba con novia..muestra de tener bastante auto confianza

-Mucho gusto- dijo Marcus mientras estrechaba su mano y daban un buen apretón

-bueno que volver al trabajo nos vemos cuando salgamos si? –

-Claro~- dijo Alice mientras lo despedía con otro beso y el joven volvía a su trabajo la joven lo vio hasta que desapareció detrás del mostrador volvió a sentarse para mirar a marcus con un sonrisa de complacencia

-y bien que te parece Alex- dijo ella mientras lo miraba alegre

_Que como que me parece quieres restregarme que me habías ocultado que tenias novio todo este rato después de los sacrificios que ise para la gente dejara de acosarte _

-no te lo habia dicho por que quería presentarlo ahora -

-Ahh- esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir Marcus, ya la verdad no importaba mucho no quería pensar mas por el momento

-Sabes, si pude hablar con el para salir ah sido gracias a ti, en este año me ayudaste y me enseñaste ser un poco mas fuerte y…..

Ya no escuchaba nada, a Marcus ya no le importaba para nada lo quería decir la chica que le gustaba…ya nada valía… todo se había ido al garete, pero sin embargo le quedaba un mínimo de razón para no herirla

-Discúlpame en verdad Alice acabo de recordar un recaudo muy importante de mi madre-

Dijo mientras juntaba las manos en forma de plegaria agachaba la cabeza, no sabia como hacia para su cara no transmitiera lo que sentía ahora pero al fin parecía que la cara de jugador de poker que tenia servír para algo.

-nos vemos en la Universidad-

Marcus se empezó a levantar para irse pero la mano de alice lo detuvo cuando se salía de la mesa

-hey Marcus ¿estas bien?...lo que dijis….-

- tengo prisa Alice lo siento luego me meteré en un problema en verdad lo siento –

Con esas palabras se despidió de Alice mientras se quitaba su mano suavemente y salía del lugar.

A partir de aquí no hay mucho mas que contar Marcus vagueo sin ningún rumbo fijo entre las calles apago su Tlf, y camino y camino mientras veía a tantas parejas en aquel día, asi volvemos al punto de inicio de nuestra historia .

Marcus subió la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba, el letrero verde con letras blancas apenas se veía en la casa luz, estaba en la Calle. Seal frente al hospital de Ciencias genéticas

Había caminado bastante y estaba bastante lejos de su casa caminar le llevaría mínimo 2 horas y al parecer no le quedaba de otra viendo como estaba de desolada la calle lejos de centro y del bullicio, respiro hondo resignado, le dio una mirada al hospital sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió, nunca le habían gustado los hospitales pero de todos ese le parecía el menos acogedor que había visto nunca, cuadrado, sin ningún detalle estético, hasta las ventanas eran pequeñas, como para limitar la vista hacia afuera.

_Vámonos de aquí ya mismo_

fue lo único que le vino a la cabeza, dio la vuelta y justo había un hombre joven caminando cabizbajo recostado de la pared respirando fuertemente como si apenas pudiese tomar aire

_dios puede ser que lo hayan robado y lo apuñalaran, ¿que tanto mas mal puede seguir mi dia?_

A pesar de la frustración fue corriendo hacia el hombre a toda prisa mientras se acercaba pudo ver como iba vestido llevaba un traje ejecutivo y un porta folios, seguramente seria algún empresario o algo así, tampoco veía sangre o alguna herida visible

-Señor!¿ Esta bien? ¿Que le ocurre?- dijo Marcus mientras terminaba de acercarse toca la mano del sujeto pero un instante después la retiro inmediatamente

_Que le pasa a este tipo esta hirviendo me acabo de quemar la mano _¡

El señor also la vista y se pudo ver los ojos perdidos inyectados en sangre mientras miraba en todas direcciones, aquel sujeto estaba siego de dolor

-Ayu…u..u..da- -cuer….po.- Q..E…QUEmaaaaagrrag- la última frase termino en un gorjeo inentendible mientras antes su ojos aquel sujeto empezaba arder espontáneamente

Marcus se alejo caminando hacia atrás tropezando sin poder quitar la mirada de aquella escena con un miedo tan profundo que ni la voz le daba para gritar, luego de la nada un dolor de cabeza tan agudo que podría hacer llorar a cualquiera, mientras una fiebre le subía por todo el cuerpo, se sentía débil y ardiendo no podía pensar bien

_Yo voy terminar asi…como ese tipo?_

Callo al piso por el dolor pero ni el frio invernal en el piso apaciguo ni un poco aquel calor bestial

_Yo no deseo morir…._

fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera

sambras intermitentes se notaban atravez de los pesados parpados de Marcus con un ritmo regular de varios seg, quería abrir los ojos pero se sentía cansado y caliente

-¡Caliente!-

Se paro de golpe quedando sentado en cama un poco mareado por el movimiento repentino que había hecho apoyo su brazo hacia atrás para no caerse a la cama y con lentitud vio alrededor

_¿Mi casa? _

Tenia que ser , la computadora en la esquina, los poster de series de moda y los libros de referencia de estudio tapados por un par de pantalones, doy un vistazo a todo un par de veces y luego se dejo caer, mientras todavía se preguntaba que había pasado que había sido lo anoche….tal vez todo fuera un sueño

Movió sus pesados parpados para verse el pecho todavía tenia los pantalones y camisa que había usado para salir

_Pero entonces estoy en mi casa recuerdo que me desmaye que demonios acaba de pasar _

Estaba preocupado de que hubiera podido robar algo pero no tenia fuerza para levantarse, aquello también era raro si buen el no era un deportista no estaba en mala condición física, hacia ejercicio regular mente y estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de la fatiga pero aquello era como haber gastado la última gota de energía de su cuerpo

Con lentitud manoteo buscando entre la sabanas buscando el control remoto de la televisión hasta encontrarlo cerca de la cabeza apunto al monitor de la computadora y esta se prendio

Con un parpadeo mientras el programa para ver televisión de iniciaba automáticamente

Busco por lo canales de noticias pero nadie hablaba nada de combustiones espontaneas en personas

"y que se puede esperar. Que dijeran personas se pendren en fuego sin razón aparente debo estar mal de la cabeza seguramente fue una pesadilla por no muy felices hechos que abarcan mi mente llegue agotado y me tumbe en la cama y tu ve ese horrible sueño "

Con eso en mente por fin su mente pudo descansar y recibió a cambio otra vez el horrible y amargo sabor de lo ayer que vino acompañado un punzada de tristeza en el pecho, al recodar la Escena en el café

Seguramente aquello no fuera a parar pronto asi que debería a acostumbrarse

"Enamorarse Apesta"

Y con ese triste y casi infantil pensamiento aunque plenamente sincero se levantó de la cama con pesados y fue a lavarse la cara , abriendo la puerta del cuarto y a tan solo unos pasos estaba un pequeño baño, se lavo la cara con abundante agua seco deprisa se lavo los diente y volvió a salir le hecho una hojeada al apartamento buscando algo fuera de lugar

"¿todo en su lugar eh?"

Aquello termino de apagar el ultimo atisbo de preocupación que tenía miro al reloj de pared eran las 8:00 am y la ultima que había visto su reloj eran las 5:30 y estaba lejos de casa y quien sabe a que hora abria llegado eso explicaría también el por qué se sentía tan agotado,

"tengo una hora para bañarme y comer antes de irme a trabajar" pensó mientras apartaba la vista del reloj de pared e iba a prender el calentador de agua, luego se dedico a prepararse algo de jugo y preparar unos 3 emparedados con queso y jamón aquello no le tomo ni 3 minutos luego se fue a bañar esperando que el agua ya no estuviera con un tempano, después de aquello se puso un pantalón de vestir y un suéter arriba comió, y tomo las llaves para salir en total había gastado unos 35 min todavía le quedaba tiempo para llegar a la hora de la apertura y darse su regalo matutino, bajo pesadamente las escaleras del edificio ya que el ascensor en ese momento estaba dañado, salio del edificio que ah una avenidad poco transitada y los lados de los edificio se extendia una amplia zona verde con grama donde había disintos juegos para niños y eh incluso si te adentrabas dejabas de oir a los carros y podias hacer un picnic, normalmente nunca había ido hasta el ultimo año con Alice habían venido muchas veses tanto como pàra estudiar como simplemente para pasar el dia.

Ahora seguramente no podía entrar hay por un tiempo sin recordar el planton de ayer

"espero que no se le ocurra vernir con el por aquí"

Era un sentimiento egoísta y Marcus estaba plenamente consiente de ello pero no sintió pena de ello mientras caminaba al borde del parque mientras calmadamente buscaba con la vista a alguien hasta que finalmente la encontró

Estaba trotando a un ritmo ni muy rápido ni muy lento mientras su pelo liso y rubio hasta un poco mas abajo del cuello saltaba alegremente al ritmo de su trote, vestia un mono negro ajustado a los piernas un suéter de cuello tortuga del mismo color tenia un cuerpo esbelto y la piel blanca y ojos como un par de esmeraldas.

Eve Brea Voltio a mirarlo con una Sonrisa.


End file.
